With the advent of ubiquitous environments, integration or division are performed between various mobile devices. In line with this trend, various communication technologies are applied to a mobile device (e.g., a netbook computer or a mini notebook computer for storing simple data or sharing contents in a local region) such that the mobile device can access a network to process high-speed data. For example, a communication module such as WiBro and HSPA (High Speed Packet Access) is mounted in the mobile device to process high-speed data.
A mini notebook computer is designed in such a way that it is mounted with an HSPA module and a USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) card. The USIM card stores personal information in order to provide a service user with various services such as user authentication, charging, and security. If the USIM card is not mounted in the mini notebook computer, the service user may not use the Internet through the HSPA module.
Meanwhile, for popularization of WiBro and HSPA services, communication service providers provide service subscribers with netbook computers or mini notebook computers, mounted with an HSPA module, without charge or at a low price. Thus, when subscribing to an HSPA service of a communication service provider, a service user can obtain a mini notebook computer, mounted with an HSPA module, at a low price.
The service user who has the mini notebook computer with the HSPA module provided by the communication service provider can change to an HSPA service of other communication service provider by mounting an USIM card of the other communication service provider in the mini notebook computer. Also, booting is possible even when the mini notebook computer is not mounted with a USIM or a HSPA module, and a wired/wireless Internet based on a wired/wireless LAN (WiFi) can be used even without using a high-speed data service based on an HSPA module.
As such, the service user may use the mini notebook computer even without using an HSPA module. In this situation, because the mini notebook computer, which is provided to the service user for popularization of an HSPA service, is used for other purposes, the communication service provider meets with a loss on sales.
What is therefore needed is a scheme for preventing a service user, which has a mini notebook computer or a netbook computer provided by a communication service provider, from using the mini notebook computer or the net book computer for other purposes, and preventing the service user from changing an HSPA service to other communication service providers.